Updates
The Lord of the Rings Mod has been through many updates since its beginning in January 2013. Some of these updates were large; others small. Some were focused on one aspect of the Mod, while others were more "general" updates. Below is listed every major update that this Mod has seen, and also some of the upcoming features of the LotR Mod. This page gives a general summary of every update; to see the complete list of changes for any given update, please read the Mod's changelog or click the changelog-button at each section. Important: If you download an old version of the Mod via the links, make sure, you install the appropriate Minecraft and Forge versions as well. Otherwise serious crashes might be the result. Beta 1 -- The Beginning of the Journey (February 1st, 2013) The update that started this Mod was Beta 1. It featured Hobbits, Orcs (which at the time were all Mordor Orcs), Hobbit Holes, and the realm of Middle-earth, accessible via the Ring Portal. Alignment was also introduced in this update, though it was on a simple positive and negative scale that corresponded with positive being Good and negative being Evil. You can download version 1 here (Minecraft 1.4.7). Beta 2 -- Trading Update (March 1st, 2013) Notable features added in this update were Lothlórien, Galadhrim Elves (simply named Elves at that time) and the first combat between NPCs. Sauron was also added. You can download version 2 here (Minecraft 1.4.7). Beta 3 -- Structures Update, Part 1 (March 16th, 2013) Some of the structures in Gondor and Mordor today, such as Gondor Fortresses (later renamed to Gondor Watchfort), Gondor Smithies, Mordor Towers, and Mordor Orc Camps, were added in this update. You can download version 3 here (Minecraft 1.5). Beta 4 -- Structures Update, Part 2 (April 1st, 2013) was added in Beta 4.]] This update continued where Beta 3 left off, as the Mod was updated to a new Minecraft version in the middle of the month. Many structures in Rohan, such as the Rohan Watchtower, were added. The Elven Portal was also introduced, which meant that traveling back to the Overworld from Middle-earth was much easier now than before, when marches of several thousand blocks or more were needed to get back to the Ring Portal. You can download version 4.1 here (Minecraft 1.5.1). Beta 5 -- Dwarf Update (May 1st, 2013) The Dwarves of the Iron Hills (now known as Durin's Folk) and their equipment were the main focus of this update. You can download version 5 here (Minecraft 1.5.1). Beta 6 -- Unit Hiring Update (June 1st, 2013) One of this Mod's signature features that we now often take for granted -- the fact that we can hire units, if our Alignment and budget allow it -- was added in this update; Unit Hiring. At the time only military units were available for hire. This update also featured Trolls and The fighting Uruks. You can download version 6.2 here (Minecraft 1.5.2). Beta 7 -- Mirkwood Update (July 9th, 2013) Mirkwood and its inhabitants were added in this update, along with a few generated structures for the inhabitants to live in. You can download version 7 here (Minecraft 1.6.2). Beta 8 -- Rohan Update (September 1st, 2013) This update added a wide variety of new content, including the Rohan Fort, but the main focus was on Rohirrim and new AI to enable NPCs to ride horses, as well as the ability to hire mounted troops. It added Rohirrim, cavalry units, Dwarf Houses, and Barrel Brewing. Beta 8 was in development for two months. You can download version 8.3 here (Minecraft 1.6.2). Beta 9 -- Ranger Update (October 1st, 2013) Beta 9 added Rangers of the North (which at the time could not be hired), Rangers of Ithilien, and Dunlendings, along with the land they call home. The Lone-Lands and Eriador were also added. You can download version 9.1 here (Minecraft 1.6.4). Beta 10 -- Fangorn Update (November 1st, 2013) Fangorn, Ents, and more Dunlending content was the main focus of this update. You can download version 10 here (Minecraft 1.6.4). Beta 11 -- Mountain Troll Update (December 1st, 2013) One of the smaller updates of the Mod, Beta 11 added the Mountain trolls (later renamed to Hill-trolls) and the Ettenmoors. Sauron was removed due to excessive misinformation about his purpose in the Mod. You can download version 11.1 here (Minecraft 1.6.4). Beta 12 -- Biome Update (January 1st, 2014) Wood-Elven content (including Wood-Elven Towers and Ruined variants) was expanded in the Beta 12 update, but one of the most important changes in the Beta 12 update was the addition of loads of new biomes. This update also made Wood-Elves hireable. You can download version 12.2 here (Minecraft 1.6.4). Beta 13 -- Middle-earth Update (February 1st, 2014) This update marked the one-year anniversary of the Mod's first public release. One of the greatest updates in the history of the Mod, Beta 13 marked the end of randomly distributed Middle-earth biomes and the beginning of a Middle-earth shaped map. Rhûn and Harad did not yet exist in this update, but all the major regions of Middle-earth, from Lindon to the Iron Hills to Gondor, were in their correct places and available for adventure, though they weren't all inhabited at this point. Fast Travel didn't exist yet, so death could be a major inconvenience. You can download version 13.1 here (Minecraft 1.6.4). Beta 14 -- Fast Travel Update (March 1st, 2014) Beta 14 saw Slaves of Nurn, Fast travel, and even more biomes added to the Mod. This marked the first time that units could be hired for things other than combat. You can download version 14 here (Minecraft 1.6.4). Beta 15 -- Factions & Structures Update (April 1st, 2014) One of the biggest changes in the Beta 15 update was the addition of the faction-based alignment system, which made fights much more realistic; whereas before, killing Orcs in Mordor made the player a hero in the Shire, now Gundabad Orcs would have to be slain in order to get the same Lindon alignment. This update also meant that NPC's could have more complex relationships with one another. As a result of the faction changes, this update also divided Orcs into Mordor Orcs, Angmar Orcs, and Gundabad Orcs. A player structure competition was also held at this time, and some of the structures players submitted to Mevans were added into the Mod at this time. You can download version 15 here (Minecraft 1.6.4). Beta 16 -- Far Harad Update (April 13th, 2014) Beta 16 saw new animals such as lions, giraffes, zebras, and crocodiles and also plants like Banana Trees added to Harad, along with the entire Mod being re-coded to work with Minecraft 1.7.2. This update was not a full month's update due to the release of Forge for 1.7.2. You can download version 16.1 here (Minecraft 1.7.2). Beta 17 -- High Elves & Haradrim Update (May 1st, 2014) In this update the High Elves of Lindon were added, along with Southrons. You can download version 17.1 here (Minecraft 1.7.2). Beta 18 -- Harad & Rhûn Update (July 1st, 2014) This update added Rhûn, along with more Near Harad content, including Southron villages. The Dwarves of the Blue Mountains also became a separate faction from Durin's Folk, and Blue Dwarven Equipment was also introduced. This update was in development for two months. You can download version 18.2 here (Minecraft 1.7.10). Beta 19 -- Outlaws & Enemies Update (August 1st, 2014) Beta 19 shows banner functionality that is expanded in order to allow them to be used to claim land when placed atop a block of Gold. Bandits were added, along with invasions, better Ent-draughts and a way of summoning 'hired' Huorns. You can download version 19.2 here (Minecraft 1.7.10). Beta 20 -- Mini-quest Update (September 1st, 2014) The most notable addition in this update was the Mini-Quest system, along with the Red Book and the Shire Reckoning calendar. This update also improved upon the faction of Dol Guldur, adding Dol Guldur Orcs, crafting tables, banners, structures, hired unit captains, and the ability to tame spiders. Many new types of horse and other mount armour were added, and mounts were improved to be tamed and have inventories like horses. Capes were replaced with Shields. Perhaps most exciting of all, Hobbits now have hairy feet! This update was the largest update in the history of the Mod (by changelog length), until Beta 21. You can download version 20.2 here (Minecraft 1.7.10). Beta 21 -- Utumno Update (November 8th, 2014) This update added the pits of Utumno and the many fell creatures which lurk within, including Orcs, Wargs, Trolls, tormented Elves, and the fearsome Balrogs. It was the first time a new dimension had been added since the original release of the Mod. Other major notable features in this update included the addition of many new Harad biomes, several environmental improvements, dik dik antelopes, Uruk Berserkers, player titles, an on-screen compass, Black Uruks of Mordor, and a great number of new waypoints. Beta 21 surpassed Beta 20 as the largest update in the history of the Mod. It was the largest update until Beta 25. You can download version 21.3 here (Minecraft 1.7.10). Beta 22 -- Road Update (February 1st, 2015) This update marked the second anniversary of the Mod's first public release. This update added roads through the lands of Middle-earth, and dramatically improved world generation with a new biome variant system that is overlaid onto the ordinary biomes to create much more variation, without taking up biome IDs. Some other notable features were the Half-trolls, hired unit squadrons, different values of coins, trimmed Dwarven armour, and an improved factions menu. You can download version 22.4 here (Minecraft 1.7.10). Beta 23 -- Moredain Update (April 18th, 2015) This update focused on adding the Moredain to the Mod, along with their equipment, blocks, structures, and other Moredain content. Another major addition was the Dol Amroth subfaction, including the Swan Knights of Dol Amroth and their associated features. Elves also received some notable new features in Elven Steel, the Elven Forge, Elven Smithies, and new types of Elven bricks for all three factions. Other important features were the lengthening of the day-night cycle to 40 minutes, a fast-travel 'shortcuts' feature, Erebor biome with mountain, new tree types, the first female human NPCs, swans, and a redesigned Núrn biome. You can download version 23.3 here (Minecraft 1.7.10). Beta 24 -- Mallorn Ent Update (July 12th, 2015) This update added the Mallorn Ent boss and new boss mechanics, including exclusive drops, trophy items, and group-kill achievements. It also notably added the Hillmen of Rhudaur subfaction, the new Middle-earth fullscreen map, and neutral faction mechanics. You can download version 24.4 here (Minecraft 1.7.10). Beta 25 -- Jungle Update (November 7th, 2015) This update was the largest update before public beta 29 was realeased and most notably added the Tauredain, Barrow-wights, a new combat system, 'spawn into Middle-earth' world type and much more. You can download version 25.3 here (Minecraft 1.7.10). If you use the Not Enough Items Mod (NEI), you need to download plugin Alpha 0.2.2 (Java 6). Beta 26 -- Uruk Update (December 25th, 2015) This updated added some Isengard content, such as Isengard Snagae and improved Uruk Berserkers, as well as Gundabad Uruks, better clouds and other things, like willow trees and Dwarven Smiths. One of the most notable features of this update was the Circle of Isengard, which has been referred to as the first major structure in the Mod. You can download version 26.5 here (Minecraft 1.7.10). If you use the Not Enough Items Mod (NEI), you need to download plugin Alpha 0.3.1 (Java 6). Beta 27 -- Gate Update (February 1st, 2016) 's video showcasing some of the major changes in Beta 27]] This update marked the third anniversary of the Mod's first public release. This update lacked much of a common theme, however, several of the more notable features include Gates, Kebab, Deer, and many new building blocks. Dwarves and their structures were added to the Erebor biome, specialized Bandits appeared in the lands of Harad, and Ruined Dwarven Towers were added to the Misty Mountains, within which Gundabad Orcs can sometimes dwell. In this update, Ringil, sword of Fingolfin, Mud Bricks, and Elven longspears (Elvish pikes) also were added. It also changed the textures of bronze armour and weapons, as well as Wood-elven arms and armour. You can download version 27.2 here (Minecraft 1.7.10). If you use the Not Enough Items Mod (NEI), you need to download plugin Alpha 0.4.0 (Java 6). Beta 28 -- Northmen Update (April 14th, 2016) Beta 28 was the update that added Dale and Dorwinion to the Mod, along with a brewing recipe for Red Wine. The Hobbits also received new items, among them a crafting table, banner, and gate. Many new food items were added, such as olives, grapes (red and white), leeks and turnips. Ithilien Ranger Armour and armour worn by the Rangers of the North also became separate items, with the latter receiving a new texture. Other new textures included Dol Guldur weapon, Haradric Armour, and the Mallorn Torch. You can download version 28.2 here (Minecraft 1.7.10). If you use the Not Enough Items Mod (NEI), you need to download plugin Alpha 0.4.1 (Java 6). Beta 29 -- Fiefdoms Update (August 21, 2016) This update proved to be the biggest so far, in terms of various statistics. It focuses on Gondor and its fiefdoms and added Lossarnach, Pelargir, Lamedon, Pinnath Gelin and the Blackroot Vale, as well as improving the existing fiefdom of Dol Amroth. Gondor has been brought up to a much-needed level of detail, setting a new standard for the factions in the Mod, with new, impressive fortresses and settlements and many NPCs. To add to the immersiveness of roleplay many new drinking vessels and treasure piles were added, the quest system is greatly improved, hired units can be equipped with selected weapons and hunger hits you less frequently. The Middle-earth world generation and environment has been improved in many ways, by: improved spawning mechanisms (in groups), bridges, roads and rivers, improved mountain and tree generation, adding trees (aspen, plum, almond, green-oaks and lairelossë), many biome variants (like orchards and forests) and also a few new biomes (Old Púkel Land and South Harondor) and improved hired unit combat behaviour. Finally, players get better insight on the world map with actual named geographical features appearing on the map and they even got the opportunity to play in a randomized biome world. For a more detailed description by the master himself, please check out this post. You can download version 29.6 here (Minecraft 1.7.10). Beta 30 -- Rohirric and Dúnedain Update (November 19, 2016) were added in Beta 30.]] Generally, Beta 30 was a more polishing update, greatly advancing the factions of Rohan and Rangers of the North with the rangers giving them settlements and everything needed to feel like more of a civilization. Other notable features would be the ability to create music packs, a beautiful LOTR themed home screen, a lot of bugfixes that will make the gameplay more enjoyable and chiseling blocks to replace signs in most settlements. Uncraftable ancient Arnorian armour was also added and is much appreciated by many players. Ithildin as a crafting requirement was presented for dwarven doors as well as for moon chisels. Certain species of birds are able to steal shining objects from now on. To see all the changes, check out the changelog above. You can download version 30.5 here (Minecraft 1.7.10). If you use the Not Enough Items Mod (NEI), you need to download plugin Alpha 0.4.2 (Java 8). Beta 31 -- Easterling Update (February 12, 2017) This update was mainly focused on the much-anticipated Easterlings. The main feature that was added was the Easterling faction, along with their armour and weapons; the faction also received many settlements. Aside from the Easterlings, other notable features that were added included bears, scarecrows in all naturally generating farm structures, and many new textures for blocks and items. Seagull spawning has also been nerfed, and Olog-hai spawn much less frequently in Mordor invasions. They also added the Last Desert and the Mountains of the Wind. You can download version 31.3 here (Minecraft 1.7.10). If you use the Not Enough Items Mod (NEI), you need to download plugin Alpha 0.4.5 (Java 8). Beta 32 -- The Fellowship Update (April 29th, 2017) This update added two main features, being the Fellowship System and the Elves of Rivendell. The Fellowship allows players to have greater cohesion when working together to fight or quest, by opening their waypoints, stopping them from hurting each other, and having a special chat. The Elves of Rivendell got their own banner, armour, structures, and equipment, and are a subfaction of the High Elves. Aside from the two main features, there were several smaller additions, such as the addition of salt, man-flesh, and Arnorian weapons, and changes, such as several retextures, crafting changes, and the renaming of Near Haradrim to Southrons. You can download version 32.3 here (Minecraft 1.7.10). If you use the Not Enough Items Mod (NEI), you need to download plugin Alpha 0.4.6 (Java 8). Beta 33 -- The Advanced Smithing Update (July 14) Current Mod version '' The main feature of Beta 33 was the long awaited LotR Mod replacement for enchanting equipment and armour. Weapons, armour, and tools now receive special modifiers, positive or negative, and can be reforged either by players on anvils or by smith NPCs for money. Beta 33 also added lore books, written by both the community and the Mod team, which can be found in structures all over Middle-Earth. Utumno terrain generation received a massive overhaul as well. Many smaller features were added, including poisoned arrows, beautiful gems, and the millstone. You can download Beta 33.4 [http://www.mediafire.com/file/bf9kf83cnzh9u36/%5B1.7.10%5D+LOTRMod+B33.4.jar '''here]. Beta 34 -- The Near Harad Update Harad.jpg NewHaradArmor.png harad mountains.png|"And maybe some of them aren't just mountains..." blueprints.png|Modifier Blueprints Near Harad-Harnedhrim.jpg|The Harnedhrim of Harnedor ArmorStandUpgrade.jpg Near Harad-Morwaith Mercs.jpg|These are the mercenaries of the Sunlands... The primary focus of Beta 34 is the revamping of Harad, specifically Near Harad, which will be receiving several brand new sub-factions, including the long-awaited Corsairs of Umbar. There will also be a number of map changes, including the addition of mountains to the far harad jungle. In addition to Harad content, modifier blueprints are also being added, which will function similarly to vanilla enchanted books. The armour stands will also get an upgrade allowing players to equip their armour directly from the armour stands, and vice versa. Also, the Tauredain and the Moredain are getting renamed to the Taurethrim and the Morwaith. Link to original post. ''Read this before posting in the comments: No, the mod has not been abandoned; this has been confirmed by several members of the mod team several times. The lull the mod is expiriencing is due to Mevans currently being busy with real life, and being unable to spend as much time on the mod. Please do not post in the comments asking for a release date; There isn't one yet, but rest assured that when one is confirmed, this page will be updated immediately.' de:Updates Category:Browse